If he Lived Another Day
by fuzzzzj
Summary: I know what happened on that fateful day in Death Note episode 25. But what would happen if he didn't die? What if he lived another day? Note: This may contain spoilers and another character will be introduced.
1. Survival

If he Lived Another Day

**Survival**

Ryusaki and Light were walking back into the headquarters of the tower. They had just dried themselves off and they were ready to get back to business. By business I mean two different things.

Ryusaki's business was to test the 13 day rule. He still felt that Light was Kira because the only thing that made him innocent was that one rule (in Ryusaki's mind). _If the rule is true, than it's pretty safe to say that Light is innocent. But if it's false Kira could've used it to prove his innocence. He could get away with his crimes and no one would be the wiser. _

As for Light's business he was going to kill L. Yes, he would kill the man who would stop him from making his "perfect world". _This is it, the day I have been waiting for. At long last I will finally dispose of him. I want to laugh at his efforts, he was good but I am just one step ahead of him. Just 20 more minutes until his death…It's been fun._ Light looked down at his watch to make sure it was 20 more minuets and of course it was, just as he planned.

The two of them finally made it and sat down at their work stations. 15 minutes of regular work passed and then L decided to go with his plan.

"Everyone I'd like to propose an idea," announced L. Everyone there turned around and looked at him, curious about what he was going to say. "I've decided we're going to use the death note."

"Ryuzaki! There is no point in testing for that as we know the notebook's powers are real! We just can't execute someone!" yelled Aizowa.

"Anyone who uses the notebook could be punished by the death sentence. We will choose a criminal who has a death sentence in 14 days to use it. If the rule is real he will die, but if it's not real then he will be pardoned," replied L as if it was nothing. Everyone else was in shock except Light.

Light was checking his watch (his special watch he uses to kill in emergencies). _Only 15 seconds to go. It's over Ryusaki. _5 seconds then passed of just being idle. Then the last 10 seconds began.

10... L could hear the bells. 9... They echoed throughout the room. 8... His heart began to accelerate a bit. 7... It then drowned out all the other sounds. 6... The world seemed still to L. 5... Light smiled his evil smile. 4... L fell out of his chair feeling dazed. 3... People rushed to him. 2... Light leaned over him, his eyes red. 1... L closed his eyes in defeat. 0.

There was a short pause for about 15 seconds. Nobody knew what to do. But then L's eyes flickered back open. Apparently L survived.

"Ryusaki! You're alive!" said Light who was extremely shocked. _D*** him! How could anyone survive the death note?! How am I going to explain this?! It doesn't even matter right now; I just have to stay calm. You can do this Light. _

Ryusaki looked around surprised himself that he was still alive. The world was a bit blurry to him but he managed to make out that he was being helped up by Light's father and being escorted to a car. _What just happened…? Wait, I fell out of my chair and I had a heart attack for an unexplainable reason, and I've had no heart problems in the past. The only possible explanation would be that Kira wrote down my name. But why didn't I die? There must be another rule to this death note that I don't know about. But what could that be? It would be nice to know if we could somehow prevent deaths…_The car finally pulled up to the hospital and Ryusaki was rushed inside. Rem was also there and she too was a bit surprised that L lived (and that she was still alive as well).

Ryusaki looked at Mr. Yagami and said, "I want you to still go through with my plan to test that rule."

"Alright, I'll do it," he replied.

"Oh and Matsuda,"

"Yes?" Matsuda answered eager to help.

"Please get me my laptop and a plate of cookies; I still need to work when I can."

"Of course…" he said disappointed. _I actually thought he needed me for something important… _"Wait, wouldn't the cookies make your heart accelerate? That can't be-"

"I'll be fine, just get them anyways." Matsuda then left to go get L's things. "I also recommend everyone else should continue without me for the time being, I'll contact you later."

The group then exited the room, shocked and clinging to the order L left them. But as Light was going to step out the door L interrupted him.

"Light, I don't want you leaving yet. I have some questions for you." Light turned around and sat down in a nearby chair, closing the door behind him.

"What is it Ryusaki?" asked Light. _I wonder what sort of test he'll give me. As long as I stay calm and act like any other person then I'll be fine._

"So Light, you seem pretty calm about this whole thing. Why are you that way?" asked L, he was sitting up on the bed with his knees stuck to his chest.

_It would be best if I just played dumb for a bit._ "Oh I don't know, isn't that what people should do?"

"Well yes, but while I was on the floor possibly dying you were smiling at me. Now most people when they see someone having a heart attack they usually ask 'Are you ok?' Or they might rush to call ambulance or something like that." Ryusaki paused looking for a reaction from Light but he saw nothing so he continued, "But you were just smiling and looming over me. Now why would a person do that?" L said as he cocked his head a little to the right.

"Well I was standing over you but it was to make sure you were ok, and your vision was blurry so things might have been a little different then you saw."

"Maybe maybe not. Anyways you can go with the others for now. But I'd expect the handcuffs coming on as soon as I well enough to return."

"Alright then, well get better Ryusaki," said Light as he walked out the door. _Even though I couldn't kill L for some reason at least I got him out of action for a little while. Although as much as I want to I can't do anything to extreme, the police might start suspecting me again. I should figure out why Rem couldn't kill Ryusaki though. _

Ryuk randomly decided to follow Light as he walked back to the tower.

"So Light, looks like you can't kill L for some reason. What are you going to about it?" asked Ryuk almost mockingly. Light just ignored him, he knew the Shinigami wouldn't tell him anything useful.

"Come on Light, I'm not just here to badger you, you might of missed something back there during that little scene."

"Ryuk, I'm pretty sure I know everything that went on during those 40 seconds."

"I suggest you think about it, because you can't do anything else at the moment," Ryuk snickered.

_You know, Ryuk does actually have a point…What happened during those forty seconds? Rem wrote down L's real name, and then he fell to the ground. Everyone on the task force rushed to him including me and I don't think anyone was hiding. Wait, now that I think about I did see something move! Could someone actually manage to sneak through the headquarters?!_

"Actually Ryuk, I did see something. I saw someone's shadow run away as L had his heart attack. However everyone was around L. Someone snuck in and saw us!"

"Well then, I guess I'll have more entertainment," said Ryuk with a smile.


	2. Spy

Spy

_So for the time being I'm just going to assume someone was in that room with L and me. This person also most likely has a Death Note or something similar to a Death Note. This person is also is in Japan as well. What would be the best way to find my little spy? _Light took a sip of his coffee as he continued working. He noticed the doors opening up behind him.

Light's dad and a criminal (who was scheduled to be here) walked through. The crook was planned to be execute in 13 days for murder but happened to be randomly selected. He was about 50 years old and stood about 6'5" tall and his hair was beginning to turn gray, he also had some stubble on his chin.

"Alright everyone, today Ryusaki has ordered for the procedure to take place. This man here is a murderer and shall test our rule," The chief paused and cleared his throat. He then turned to the man he was speaking of and said, "Gordon, please take your seat at the desk with a black notebook on it."

Gordon sat down at the desk; he was sweating from being so nervous. "What do you want me to do now?" he asked.

On the desk there was a photo and a name of a person who was planned to be executed that day. The chief replied, "See that note book and that picture? I want you to write down the name of the person in that picture and only that name in the black notebook. If you try anything funny you will be shot on site. Understand?"

"Yes sir." Gordon then wrote down the name in the Death Note. 40 seconds later the team received a message saying the person had died of heart attack.

"Alright, you will now be escorted back to your cell. Thanks for cooperating." The chief than took Gordon out of the building.

_Ding! Ding! _"Oh hey it's Ryusaki!" said Matsuda who eagerly answered it. L's special symbol came up and a distorted voice could be heard. L pretty much just wanted an update of the situation with Gordon and to say he is recovering.

"Hey! L says he'll be released within a week isn't that great!" said Matsuda happily. Everyone nodded in agreement.

_A week it is? Well then that's all I need to track down my little spy. _

Somewhere in the general area a girl with long brown hair was checking her e-mail on her laptop. Next to the computer was a Death Note, which was almost blank except for one name of a criminal that was written down in it. She noticed that she had a new e-mail titled: "I'm ok and I'll be out in a week." The person then smiled to herself, closing her laptop. She was going to meet him in person very soon.


	3. A Fresh Face

A Fresh Face

Light was reading a book waiting for an e-mail. It was about a week later and L was going to be released form the hospital and Gordon was supposedly going to die. Light was wondering about if he should kill him or not. _If I kill him then it would establish that the thirteen day rule is real but that might be what L is looking for. He's most likely setting a trap for me, but what if he's not? That would get rid of the main thing that's proving my innocence. It may be best to see Ryusaki's reaction. Besides, if it is a trap I can always blame it on a shinigami who is bored._

As Light finished his thought he saw that an e-mail appeared. It was from L saying it was time to get him out. He was getting bored after all. Everybody then went to the hospital to pick up L.

"What took you guys so long?" asked L.

"We had some business to attend to, we almost ran out of gas, thanks Matsu who forgot to fill up the tank," replied Aisowa, "Also, who that person next you?"

The woman was sitting in one of the chairs that next to the bed. Her hair was brown and long as it went down to her shoulders. When she stood up you could see she was a little shorter than Light and about the same age as him.

"Oh her? That's Tenshi Motarsu." he replied casually.

"Yup! I'm the newest member of the job," she chimed in.

"Anyways, we'll talk more about this later," said L to the group. With that L and the others checked out and got in the car.

As Light was driving Light was thinking about this new crew member. _So we have another crew member. That does make sense for L to bring someone in; he did have a heart attack after all. But what is this Tenshi Motarsu going to do for him? We seemed to be handling the case pretty well._

"So Tenshi, what made you join the case?" asked Light innocently. L made a suspicious face for a second.

"Oh, well its part of my job to be in these sorts of investigations. You see I'm a spy. I do these types of things for a living. Ryuzaki let's just tell him the whole thing," she replied.

Ryuzaki shrugged, "Well to be honest I just needed someone to be able to sneak around places and get information easily. We were relying on criminals before and that's not very professional." He paused and looked outside for a moment. "I also needed someone who I could trust to further test the 13 day rule in secret," he added.

"There was another person testing that rule?!" Aizawa said shocked.

"Well if Gordon died that would prove the 13 day rule to be true… if he was only person testing it. Ryuzaki needed someone else to test this rule to make sure Gordon wasn't being specifically targeted. If only he died that would narrow down the results a lot," said Tenshi glancing over at Light a little during that last part.

"Well said Tenshi," added L.

_So your L's little spy. Well then, we'll have an interesting chat later Tenshi Motarsu!_


	4. First Day of the Job

**First Day of the Job**

Tenshi was just doing some research for L. This time her job was to review some of the security tapes taken of Light Yagami. Light was once again the number one suspect. The 13 day rule was proven false and the crew (besides Light) was unsure what to do with him. For now though he was just being left alone.

At the moment she was having a hard time at finding anything suspicious about this guy. _He just looks like your average college student studying for exams. But what's with him and potato chips? Is that his favorite food or something? _She paused the video to think about something, probably if she wanted to get a piece of cake. Tenshi got up to get the cake and then she came back to her desk. She was eating her cake while nearing her mouse to the play button when suddenly she noticed something. _You know, the inside of that bag is awfully shiny. It almost seems like light was coming out of the bag. I guess that's normal though, the inside of the bag is shiny. _

She zoomed in a little closer and the light coming from inside of the bag in that frame. It was defiantly brighter than the rest of the room in that bag which doesn't make any sense because Light didn't have the lights on. _That bag is big enough to hide a small screen in. _"Hey Ryuzaki, I think I've found something interesting."

Ryuzaki immediately walked over to Tenshi and crouched down. He asked, "What is it?"

"See this potato chip bag here? Doesn't it look brighter _inside _the bag than the actual room?"

Ryuzaki leaned in and squinted, closely examining the bag. Now that she mentioned it, the bag did look brighter. "You know, that is pretty darn interesting. I'm going to look into that tomorrow."

Light was listening closely too. He wanted to know how intelligent this new person actually was. _Well she's observant, I'll give her that._

"Well I think we should continue this tomorrow. It's getting late and I'm sure people are getting tired," said Ryuzaki standing up.

"Right, I promise you whoever is doing these horrible will be brought to justice," said Tenshi quietly.

That statement got Light's attention. Now that he thought of it Tenshi was rather intelligent. _It would be a shame to just kill her off. I could use her perhaps. Misa is kind of an idiot after all. There's no telling when something might slip out with her. Tenshi is also heavily motivated by justice. I can't just have anyone as my pawn; they need to do the right thing._

As Tenshi was walking out the door Light caught up to her. "Hey Tenshi, I was wondering if you would like to come to my apartment," said Light.

"Ok… why?" she asked.

"Well there are a few things I want to discuss with you about the case that you might know about."

"Alright, lead the way." _I'm_ _only doing this for the case._ The two of them then drove to the apartment; Light wanted control of this person and fast.


	5. An Interesting Chat

** An Interesting Chat**  
Tenshi was sitting in a chair at Light's apartment. I have to admit, he has a nice place. Light was pulling up some files on his computer as he would soon begin to explain various things. During the conversation there were actually a couple of things Tenshi didn't know which got her attention; and that is what Light was looking for.  
About an hour in or so he was ready to reveal the secret. "Well Miss Motarsu, I only have one other thing to tell you. Would you please follow me?" Light said. The two of them walked over to his desk. The air seemed tense as Light smiled his special little grin. "The most important detail is that I'm Kira," said Light casually.  
Tenshi took this pretty well. Light Yagami was the prime suspect after all. "Well then, did you just invite me over to chat with me for a bit and then kill me?" she replied in a completely normal voice.  
"No Tenshi, I actually had other plans. You see, you'd be a waste to kill. You seem to have a strong sense of justice and several useful skills…" said Light getting a little closer. Tenshi started to back away a bit. She noticed he had this look in his eyes. _His eyes… they're almost reddish looking. He seemed innocent enough back at the work place. It must've been an act to not look suspicious. Well, I'm certainly not going to let him mess around with me!_  
Light was actually just trying to whisper directions in her ear. Stop being so cautious around me! Why aren't you like the other easily manipulated girls around me?!  
"There's also something you should know about me Light," Tenshi paused as she took a black notebook out of her bag. "I also have a Death Note. My own personal Death Note." _That's right Light. You can't just make me do whatever you want or threaten to kill me. I know your real name, and right now you are as worthless to me as a fly on the wall. You're just like the other scum in the world. Scum that should someone should be getting rid of! Wait… What am I thinking?!_  
Light was a bit surprised but he didn't show it. He smiled a bit and said, "Then that should save the time. Give it to me."  
"No, and you're not going to tell me what to do with this notebook. I could kill you right now if I wanted to," Tenshi said bluntly.  
"I can kill you just as easily too." He noticed that Tenshi had some sort of gleam in her eyes; she was dead serious. There was a tense silence for a couple of seconds. "Well then, I guess nobody can kill each other."  
"Right."  
"I just have one question for you. How many names have you wrote down?" asked Light.  
Tenshi's eyes widened for a split second or so when she was thinking of a flash back. _How many names have I wrote down?! I've only written down three, and that was just to test the Death Note. That's right only three names…_  
"I only wrote three names down to test the Death Note," Tenshi paused for a second and then said, "Why do you even care?"  
Light shrugged, he just wanted to know how many she wrote down. "I want to make a new world Tenshi, a world without crime. I know you want that too. Make sure to choose the right side." Tenshi then got up and started heading towards the door to go to her own apartment. She was going to have a good time with this case.


End file.
